


Not A One Time Thing

by ToriWritesStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, High School, I'm obsessed with Octaven idk why, It's cute and also smutty at the end, Octaven, Octavia has been crushing on Raven for a while now, One Shot, One shot with plot, Partying, Raven's the cool one, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriWritesStories/pseuds/ToriWritesStories
Summary: Octavia is still kind of new in town and she has a crush on Raven Reyes, who she finally pursues despite having her concerns, since her new friend Anya dated Raven last year. Basically, it's the span of a day that Octavia finally talks to Raven, gets invited into a party, and hits it off with Raven. It's sure to be a fun day/night ;)





	Not A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the Octaven one shot that I wrote for fun before leaving for Europe! When I first posted it there, it had some typos, but I think that I fixed them... fingers crossed lol. Lemme know if there are any glaring mistakes!  
> Again, this was written for fun, so the loose plot I threw together for backstory isn't meant to be super sound and yeah basically it's just fun lol.  
> Somewhere along the line, I got obsessed with Octaven, and they're possibly going to be featured in my next story (depending on which story I decide to write next, I have two ideas going right now). But anyway, I decided to write some one shots periodically for them, because I don't know how writing a whole fanfic for them would go, but I can do the one shots.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this, lemme know if you want more random Octaven one shots!
> 
> Enjoy!!xx

Octavia leaned against the side of the school, near the door but not near enough that she was in anyone’s way. Her leather jacket protected her skin from rubbing against the rough brick, but her hazel eyes weren’t paying attention to anything near her. Rather, they were focused across the quad on a dark haired girl standing with a group of people. The girl sported smiles and let out happy laughs as she listened to her friends talk amicably.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Lexa asked suddenly as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere, causing Octavia to jump.

“I can’t,” Octavia insisted. “You know that I can’t. Anya dated her last year.”

“That was before you even lived here, O. She’ll get over it. You’ve been staring at Raven like every morning since you moved here. I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed and put out a restraining order by now.”

Octavia sighed, looking to her friend. “Clarke is friends with her, right?”

“Yeah, more or less. They don’t hang out as often as they used to, though.” Lexa shrugged.

“Do you think… ugh, never mind, this is stupid,” Octavia mumbled. “She wouldn’t like me anyway. Not if she dated Anya.”

“O, Raven broke up with Anya, so that argument is invalid. Go talk to her. She’s sweet, okay, the worst she’d do is say no,” Lexa insisted.

Octavia sighed again, and the bell dismissing everyone to first period rang out abruptly. The brunette saw Raven say goodbye to her friends and the group then separated. Lexa nudged Octavia.

“Now’s your chance. Good luck, kid.”

Octavia looked panicked as she turned to Lexa incredulously, but the other brunette was already walking into the building. Taking in a deep breath, Octavia gathered what courage she had and started toward where Raven was following the crowd of people trying to get into school.

“Hey there,” Octavia said brightly, causing Raven to turn to her with surprise.

“Oh, hey,” Raven replied. “Um, Octavia, right? You moved here recently?”

Octavia nodded, swallowing her rising nerves.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around, hanging out with Lexa and Anya.”

“That’s me,” Octavia confirmed.

“I probably should’ve met you by now, but… I don’t really hang out with them anymore.”

Octavia nodded slowly, trying to decide how to go about this. “Yeah, well. Um, I’m seen you around a lot and I’ve been trying to find a good time to introduce myself.”

Raven smirked a little, and Octavia knew for sure that she’d basically been caught. “I see you finally found that right time then?”

Octavia blushed. “Lexa found it for me.”

“Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, Octavia.”

They were inside the school by now, and Octavia was well aware of how quickly she was losing time. “Um hey, do you think… um, that I could maybe get your number?”

Now, surprising Octavia, a blush appeared on Raven’s cheeks.  “Yeah, give me your phone, I’ll put it in.” Octavia fumbled with her jacket pocket, grabbing her phone out of it and quickly opening her contacts app. She handed it over to the Latina, who entered in her name and number, and then Raven passed it back with a smile on her face. “I have to get to class, but I’ll be waiting for your call.”

“I won’t disappoint,” Octavia promised, although she was a little surprised that Raven said call instead of text.

“Good.” Raven flashed Octavia one more brilliant smile before turning a corner into a different hallway. Octavia let out a relieved breath. She’d done it.

Octavia walked into her first period in somewhat of a trance, and she only snapped out of it when Anya suddenly asked her, “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing,” Octavia said quickly. No matter what Lexa said, Octavia was still pretty sure that Anya would be mad if she found that Octavia was pursuing Raven. Anya didn’t question her anymore after that, thankfully, and Octavia proceeded to spend her morning daydreaming about Raven.

* * *

**Lexa – Have you texted Raven yet?**

**Octavia – No, she said to call her, so… I don’t know when I should. Plus, I only got home like half an hour ago.**

**Lexa – Call her now, she should be home. But even if she isn’t, calling early shows initiative!**

**Octavia – Or it shows over eagerness?**

**Lexa – Whatever, do what you want, O :P**

Octavia sighed, glancing at the time. Lexa did have a point, and it wasn’t like Octavia had only just gotten Raven’s number. And the Latina had said that she’d be waiting…

Taking in a short breath, Octavia sat up straighter on her bed, crossing her legs, and moved over to her contacts book on her phone. She found Raven Reyes on the list and felt her heart rate pick up. She couldn’t recall if she was usually this nervous talking to girls or if it was just because of Raven specifically.

She chalked up what courage she could and hit the call button.

Her breathing was a bit shaky as the phone rang once, twice, thrice… and then someone picked up. “Hello?” It was, without a doubt, Raven, and Octavia opened her mouth to say something, anything, but then she heard Raven say, further from the phone, “Shut up, Monty!”

“Hey,” Octavia said afterward, her voice now holding the sound of confused amusement. “It’s Octavia.”

“Oh good,” Raven said calmly, “I needed a nice distraction from my dumb friends.”

Octavia laughed nervously. “Well, I’m happy to help, I guess.”

“You guess?” Raven asked lightly. “What are you up to right now?”

Octavia glanced around her empty room, as though there were another answer besides the truth sitting someone in it. “Nothing. Why?”

“Oh, ah,” Raven started, sounding flustered for the first time. Perhaps, Octavia thought, she hadn’t expected the other girl to not be doing anything. “Well, it’s a Friday night, and we’re having a… well, party makes it sound cooler than it’ll actually be. But Clarke and Lexa will be there so they might’ve invited you anyway, but it’s gonna be here – at Monty’s place – and I’m here really early being pestered, so I don’t know if you’d want to but…”

“Are you asking if I’ll come over to where you are right now?” Octavia cut her off, amused at how nervous Raven had gotten all of the sudden.

Raven chuckled. “Yeah, but I mean… if you weren’t planning on coming later, though, I wouldn’t expect you to come hang out on a whim.”

“It sounds fun,” Octavia insisted. “Just send me the address, I can be there soon.”

“Cool, I will,” Raven agreed. “See you soon, then.”

The call ended and Octavia smiled at her phone. A second later, she had received the address in a text from Raven, so the brunette grabbed her keys and headed out.

Fifteen minutes later found her at Monty’s house, and two extra cars were already parked on the street. She parked behind one of them and climbed out of her car, taking in a deep breath. Her heads were a bit clammy and she had to take in a deep breath to calm herself down. It wasn’t like she was about to jump out of an airplane or something – she was just going to hang out with Raven and Raven’s friends. Somehow, she made it to the front door and knocked timidly. It took about thirty seconds for someone to open it, and when it did, it revealed a smiling Raven. Octavia returned the smile without even having to think about it.

“Hey!” she chimed happily, determined to overcome the shy part of her herself that Raven had been triggering all day.

“Hey!” Raven returned just as brightly. “Come on in, the boys – Monty, Jasper and Finn – are pregaming. And Maya – Jasper’s girlfriend – is trying to get them to stop for a while. The party isn’t happening for another couple of hours anyway.”

Octavia chuckled, stepping into the house as Raven took a step backward. “So no pregaming for you?”

“I’ll think about drinking later maybe,” is all Raven returned, closing the door behind the other girl. “But if you want something now, I can get you a beer.”

“Oh no,” Octavia declined, “I’ll wait until you have some.”

Raven smirked a little. “Lightweight?”

“Um, no.” Octavia straightened up a little. “Trust me, I can hold my alcohol.”

A grin spread across Raven’s face. “You can prove it to me later, then.”

“Deal.”

Octavia followed Raven further into the house to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, separated only by a bar area. “Guys, this is Octavia,” Raven introduced, “Octavia, this is Monty, Jasper, Finn and Maya.”

“You were right, Rae, she is hot,” Monty deadpanned, causing a blush to spread across Octavia’s face as Raven’s jaw dropped.

“Monty, shut the fuck up please?”

Finn snickered, looking to Octavia. “Nice to meet you. I feel like I’ve seen you around…”

“I normally hang out with Lexa and her friends,” Octavia explained. “She’s my neighbor, so.”

“Ah, that makes sense. Our friend groups have minor crossovers. Less since Raven and Anya broke up, but…”

Raven groaned in annoyance. “Finn, stop talking.”

Octavia laughed lightly, and Raven gave her a pained yet apologetic look. Suddenly, though, Maya was asking, “Do you want anything to eat or something, Octavia?”

“Oh no, I’m fine.”

“Sit down then,” Raven offered, moving around to sit on the couch herself and then patting the spot next to her. Octavia happily sat, then Jasper asked, “So Octavia, where’d you move from?”

“New Orleans,” Octavia answered.

“Do you miss it?” Raven wondered.

Octavia shrugged. “There are ups and downs about leaving and coming here. But so far I like it here a lot, so I can’t really complain.

“I’ve lived here my whole life,” Monty said, “so I don’t even know anything else.”

“What about you?” Octavia asked Raven, looking back to the Latina and finding herself unable to avoid glancing down at the top of Raven’s low cut shirt that had been pulled down a little from her sitting position.

“I used to live in Texas,” Raven answered, the corner of her mouth turning up in a little smirk as Octavia’s eyes immediately jumped back up to dark eyes, “but I moved here when I was six, so I don’t remember it that much.”

“I remembered when Raven moved here,” Monty said with a light laugh. “Her dad wanted her to make friends with all the kids in the neighborhood, so she came up to my door at some point and demanded that I play with her.”

Finn laughed. “Nothing’s changed.”

“Please, I’m an angel,” Raven bit back.

Octavia grinned, and the Latina blushed. “It’s okay, I was a bitchy little kid. I ran away all the time, too, and gave my parents like, so many heart attacks.”

Octavia’s phone beeped suddenly and she glanced down at the notification.

**Lexa – Did you call her yet??**

Octavia felt her cheeks heat up, and Raven furrowed her eyebrows. “Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, it’s just Lexa.”

“Oh!” Maya exclaimed. “Tell her to come over.”

“She’s coming over in like two hours,” Jasper reminded his girlfriend.

“So? She should come early.”

Finn smirked. “Yeah, since she’ll probably be leaving early with Clarke anyway.”

Raven wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “It’s always Clarke’s doing – she can’t get enough of  _ Sexy Lexi _ time.”

Octavia let out a loud laugh at the nickname, covering her mouth as she did. “Oh my god, will she kill me if I call her that?”

“She might try. I call her that to Clarke a lot, but I don’t think Lexa knows about it.”

Monty started to say something else, but Octavia tuned it out to go onto her phone.

**Octavia – Yeah, I’m actually with her and Monty, Jasper, Maya and Finn at Monty’s house. They want you guys to come over now.**

**Lexa – Um yeah sure, just give us like half an hour. Clarke owes me something.**

**Octavia – Have fun XD**

“Lexa said that she and Clarke will be here in like half an hour.”

“Good, so you idiots stop pregaming until they get here,” Maya tutted to the boys.

Raven chuckled, rolling her eyes. Octavia looked to the Latina, and then to provide an excuse for her staring, she asked, “So you live around here?”

“Right across the street,” Raven answered, nodding the affirmation. “With my dad. My mom lives in Texas still and I used to visit her during the summers, but since she doesn’t actually have custody over me, I stopped when I was about twelve. I haven’t seen her since I was thirteen, the one time she visited here.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“It’s not that bad. Plus, my mom was never really that great. I’m used to it. And I like it here a lot more than Texas – it was always hot there.”

“Sometimes the cold is annoying, though. I’m not really used to that.”

“Oh right, you’re from the south too,” Raven said with an understanding nod. “Yeah, I don’t know, I guess I’ve had a lot of time to get used to the colder weather since I moved here.” Octavia nodded, finding herself at a loss for what to say next. Thankfully, Raven smiled coolly and asked, “Did you leave anyone special in Louisiana?”

“Nope. I did my best to stay  _ away _ from relationships while I was in the process of moving. Wasn’t trying to like, ruin my life.”

Raven chuckled quietly. “Yeah, I can’t imagine having to do that.” There was a pause in their conversation, and for a moment, Octavia tuned into the conversation that the rest of Raven’s friends were having. Only a few seconds into listening, though, she realized that whatever they were talking about was going to make no sense to her, and she refocused on Raven, both with her thoughts and her eyes, to find that the Latina was still looking right at her. “So, I bet you’ve heard lots of conflicting things about me from Anya and Lexa.”

Surprised by the inquiry, Octavia frowned and blinked. Sure, she had heard a few things from Anya that were a bit negative, but they were mostly along the lines of Anya being hurt by her and how that, somehow, made Raven “heartless.” But even Octavia had heard Anya compliment the Latina a few times, and she’d even admitted once that the only times she was still mad at Raven were when she was having really low point days, and Octavia figured that that was fair. Still, she was more than sure that Anya would still be unhappy if she knew that Octavia was interested in Raven.

“Octavia?”

“Sorry, I was just…” Octavia blinked again. “I mean, I haven’t heard a lot. Lexa told me that you’re really nice.”

Raven lifted an eyebrow. “And Anya?”

“Look, I don’t know if you’re asking so that you can know what I know, or if you’re asking because you want to know what Anya thinks of you, so I don’t know if I should –“

“Sorry, you’re right,” Raven apologized quickly, rescinding her question. “That’s all in the past, really. I just wanted to make sure that… you know that it wasn’t just like… on a whim that I broke up with her. We weren’t working, you know?”

Octavia smiled a little. “I assumed. You don’t seem like the kind of person who dumps someone for no good reason.”

“Thanks,” Raven answered with a quiet laugh.

After that, the two of them had few pauses in their conversation, what with the ice broken for the most part. Octavia learned about Raven’s friends – from Raven’s point of view – and she learned about Raven being a little bit of a nerd, which she thought was actually adorable. Octavia herself wasn’t the biggest fan of school, but listening to Raven talk about why she liked her science classes made her grin from ear to ear.

It didn’t even feel like half an hour had gone by when a loud knock on the door tore both of them out of their little bubble, but it was Monty who jumped up to go answer it. A few seconds later, Lexa and Clarke were coming into the room. Clarke was bouncing on her feet a little and Lexa’s cheeks were a bit reddened, leading Octavia to believe that the blonde had said  _ something _ suggestive to Lexa before entering the house. “Hey, guys!” Clarke said cheerily, glancing around the room.

“If it isn’t our favorite couple,” Finn said sarcastically Jasper feigned a gag, causing both Clarke and Lexa to roll their eyes simultaneously.

Lexa’s gaze landed on Octavia and she smiled slightly. “Hey, O.” Her tone was only slightly teasing, but Octavia felt heat rising to her cheeks anyway.

“Hey, Lexa,” she replied shortly, daring Lexa with her gaze alone to say something about her and Raven. The other brunette seemed to get the message, and she just smirked and headed into the kitchen.

“What are we drinking?”

“Ooh, can you get me something, babe?” Clarke requested sweetly, sitting down on the loveseat that was across from the couch where Octavia and Raven where. “Hey, Octavia! I haven’t seen you around at many parties – I think you went to one a couple of weeks ago, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Octavia confirmed. “Raven invited me to this one. I mean, Lexa’s mentioned some to me before, but uh…” She trailed off obviously, having no excuse to give. Clarke snickered a little, and Octavia blushed again. She glanced at the Latina sitting next to her, and was thankful to see that she also had a slight red tint to her face.

“Are you drinking already, Rae?” Lexa called from the kitchen, saving Octavia.

“Not yet.”

“Raven’s being  _ boring _ ,” Monty teased, winking at the girl.

“Shut up, Monty, I won’t let you and your stupid peer pressure push me to doing something I don’t want to do.” The Latina stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

“What time is everyone coming over?” Clarke asked.

“Any time between like, half an hour from now to like… whenever,” Finn answered with a shrug.

“And you made us come here early because…?”

Maya laughed. “I needed an excuse to get these dumb guys to stop pregaming two hours before the party even starts.”

Lexa lifted an eyebrow as she poured two drinks into red cups. “Oops, I guess we aren’t much help?”

Pouting, Jasper looked to the brunette. “She made us stop until you got here.”

“Oh, well if I’d have known that, Clarke and I would’ve taken our sweet time…”

“You shouldn’t have told her that, Jasper,” Clarke called, grinning, “she’s gonna be salty as fuck for the rest of the night now, because she only got –“

“Please don’t continue,” Octavia interrupted, causing Clarke to bust out laughing as Lexa flushed, flashing her girlfriend a glare.

“No drinks for you, now,” Lexa threatened.

Clarke batted her eyelashes across the room at her girlfriend. “I’ll make it up to you later?”

“You better…”

Raven coughed over exaggeratedly. “Okay, yes we get it, oh my god.”

“You want a drink, O?” Lexa asked, about to close up whatever alcohol it was that she had out.

“Oh, no thanks.”

Monty sighed. ” _ Boring _ .”

“Oh shut up, Monty,” Maya huffed.

The banter continued for a few more minutes, Octavia mostly just listening and interjecting only when it came naturally, before she realized that she kind of needed to use the restroom, and she probably should do so before she ended up drinking and having to run to the bathroom later. “Hey, where’s the bathroom?” she asked Raven, the other girl tearing her attention away from the surrounding conversation without a care.

“Oh, it’s just down that hall, first door on the right,” Raven answered, pointing off toward said hallway.

“Thanks.”

Once in the bathroom, Octavia hurried to do her business, and after she washed her hands, she checked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing cropped skinny jeans that fit her figure, and a black top that was a looser fit on the bottom, but more figure hugging on the top half, which is what counted. It had over the shoulder sleeves, but with cutouts right over the shoulders. It was a typical outfit for her when it was cool outside but not cold, and it was also the same thing she’d been wearing today at school. She thought about Raven’s low cut, tight fitting top and shivered a little.

Running her fingers through her hair, she calmed herself down and prepared to go back out into the living room, but just as she was about to, her phone buzzed with a message.

**Anya – Hey, I keep texting Lexa and she’s not responding. Any idea where she is?**

**Octavia – She’s at Monty’s house, party starts soon**

**Anya – Oh right, totally spaced about that. Thanks!**

Octavia looked down at the brief conversation, wondering if she should mention that she was also at the party, but she eventually decided that Anya had probably assumed that already. Stuffing her phone back into her back pocket, she opened the bathroom door, flipped off the light and headed back to the living room.

“Ten bucks that Murphy and Emori finally hook up tonight,” Finn was saying as Octavia reentered the room.

“I’ll take that bet,” Raven offered. “Murphy is too big of a pussy around Emori to make the first move, and I’ve talked to Emori. She’s still not really over her last breakup.”

Finn lifted an eyebrow. “Whatever you say, Rae.”

“Who are we talking about?” Octavia asked, reclaiming her seat next to Raven, albeit slightly closer. She hoped that Raven didn’t notice, but at the same time, she hoped that she did.

“Murphy and Emori,” Raven repeated, though it clarified nothing for Octavia. The Latina realized this after a second and said, “they’re just two of our friends. Murphy’s been like, in love with Emori for months, but she got dumped about two months ago and well… she’s been taking her time with getting over it.”

“You can’t talk, Raven, you’ve never even been dumped,” Jasper called out the girl.

The Latina just rolled her eyes, not returning Jasper’s claim with any sort of quip and instead looking back at Octavia. “But yeah, it’s no big deal. Finn acts like he’s going to win the bet, but in reality, he’s never won against me in a bet.”

“Tonight will be the first time,” Finn insisted, taking a sip of his drink as if giving himself a preemptive reward for beating Raven.

Not too long after that, people starting showing up for the party, and Maya turned on some music playlist that Monty had ready already. All of the people who showed up earlier seemed to be the closer friends of the group, and many of them contributed snacks and alcohol, leaving them spread around the kitchen for the next wave of arrivals, who were the random people that Octavia felt less bad about not recognizing.

As soon as the party started, Raven hopped up from the couch to talk to people, and Octavia hung back. If she followed Raven around too much, she was afraid that she’d look clingy. Once Raven was out of the room, though, Lexa moved from her spot next to Clarke across the living room to the spot next to Octavia. The brunette blinked, glancing at Lexa’s girlfriend, who just flashed her a knowing grin.

“So, how are you and Raven hitting it off?” Lexa asked.

Octavia fought the blush she felt rising to her cheeks. “Pretty good, I think.  _ I _ at least like her more now that I’m getting to know her.”

Lexa beamed. “Yay!”

“Are you really this happy that I finally talked to her?”

“Yes, and I’m just happy that you’re getting a shot at not being  _ alone _ ,” Lexa teased. “Seriously, though, you’re still pretty new here so I think it’s a really good thing that you’re expanding your social circle.”

Octavia smiled softly, before remembering something. “Hey, are you sure that Anya is going to be chill about me being into Raven? I think she’s coming to the party and I don’t want her to get pissed or something.”

“O, you need to stop stressing about that, okay? Anya’s a big girl, she can deal with the fact that you like Raven. It’s been almost a year since they broke up, and it’s not like you were here for all of that.”

“I know.” Octavia heaved a short sigh. “I should probably eat something.”

“How about a drink?” Clarke offered, bringing Octavia’s attention over to the blonde, who was sipping from her own cup.

“No, I’m going to wait until Raven starts drinking,” Octavia admitted shyly.

Lexa smirked. “Alright, you do you.”

“I thought you wanted her to  _ do _ Raven?” Clarke asked, winking at Octavia, who flushed.

“Oh my god, you guys,” the brunette muttered. “I’m going to go get chips or something.” She hopped up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen, leaving the couple to giggle to themselves. It wasn’t like the kitchen was far from the living room – since they were basically the same room – but there were quite a few more people around now, so it felt like a totally different place somehow. Finn was still sitting at one of the bar stools, but the rest of the previous group gathered there had dispersed.

Octavia found some chips that looked good and she tossed a couple of them into her mouth. As she was chewing, Finn suddenly said, “So, Octavia, you into guys or girls?” Blinking, the girl quickly swallowed her food so she could answer the guy.

“I mean, I’m kind of just into whoever I like?”

“So what’s that? Bi? Pan? I’m trying to learn all of this stuff because every time I identify something wrong, one of my many lesbian, gay or bi friends attack me,” Finn said humorously, and Octavia chuckled.

“Probably I’m pan, but I don’t ever really think about it. It’s never been much of a  _ thing _ for me,” she admitted. “I guess I’m lucky when it comes to that.”

Finn nodded slowly, and Octavia thought that he might be ready to move onto a different conversation with someone else by his expression, but then she realized that he was just gathering his thoughts, because he continued, “You like Raven, right?”

“Uh – I mean – yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Octavia laughed nervously. “I don’t know if it’s much of your business.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like everyone couldn’t tell. You asked her for her number today and then she invited you over here to a place you’ve never been where a bunch of people who you’d never met were, and you came.”

“You make a valid point.”

Suddenly, a light touch on Octavia’s arm drew her attention to her right, where Raven was now standing. “Hey!” the Latina said brightly. “I’m getting a drink, did you want one?”

“Oh, yeah sure,” Octavia agreed, her eyes glancing back to Finn, who was innocently taking a drink. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning around, facing where Raven was now standing grabbing two plastic cups.

“I think someone made some trash can punch,” Raven was saying, “I don’t know how strong it is.” She poured herself a little and took as small drink, before shrugging. “Should be fine.”

“I thought you said you could handle your alcohol really well?”

Raven lifted an eyebrow at the brunette. “I can, but that doesn’t mean I want to push myself to my limit.”

Octavia chuckled. “You’re right.”

“So you want some?”

“Yeah, as long as it doesn’t taste like shit.”

Raven snickered. “Would you rather be sipping wine?”

“Maybe,” Octavia joked with a laugh. Raven smiled teasingly at her, pouring the two cups of punch and passing one of Octavia. Taking a sip, the brunette was pleased with the balance in the punch, and it definitely wasn’t as bad as some she’d tried in the past.

“So how well acquainted with everyone have you gotten since moving here?”

“Define everyone,” Octavia said, but to indicate that she didn’t need an answer, she continued, “I mean, I’ve really only been hanging out with a few people. I don’t know many others.”

Raven took a few steps forward so that she was much closer to Octavia, but looked off out of the kitchen. Octavia turned her body so that she could follow the path of those big brown eyes, and she saw a group of people. “So them, over there, that’s like, the rest of our friend group. The one with the buzz cut is Nathan Miller – aka Miller – and he’s dating the guy next to him – Bryan. Next to Bryan is John Murphy – aka Murphy – and he’s into Emori, who is standing across from him – the girl with the tattoo on her hand. On Emori’s left is Monroe, and next to her is Harper. They’re like,  _ best _ friends. Then on the other side of Miller, that’s Luna. Next to her is Lincoln – they’re siblings, Lincoln’s a senior and Luna’s in our grade. And that pretty much covers our whole friend group. Oh, and there is Wells, but he doesn’t come to parties very often. He’s Clarke’s neighbor – they’ve been friends for like, ever. He actually used to have a crush on Clarke, but they tried dating for like a week a couple of years ago, and it really didn’t work. Shortly after that, she started getting with Lexa, so it was pretty much forgotten.”

“Wow, that’s… a lot to remember,” Octavia said with a nervous laugh, taking a long drink from her cup in the hopes that it would calm her down a little.

“Yeah, sorry,” Raven apologized lightly.

Suddenly, the group that they’d been looking at began to break up, and a few of them were headed toward Raven and Octavia. “Hey, Rae, you up for some beer pong?” It was Lincoln who was asking, and he was with Miller, Bryan, and… Harper, Octavia remembered. “Monroe and Murphy are setting it up right now in the back.”

“Yeah, I’m down if Octavia is,” Raven agreed, looking to the other brunette, who blinked in surprise.

“Oh, I don’t want to play, but I’ll watch.”

“Perfect! C’mon, Monty has a great table outside for beer pong.”

Octavia followed Raven and her friends through the house and to the back patio, which was covered and not yet too populated by teenagers. When they got there, Monroe and Murphy were indeed already setting up the game. “Oh yes,” Murphy said as they approached, “time to beat Raven.”

“Do you think you can, Murphy?” Raven asked smugly, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’ve gotten a lot better since the last time we faced off.”

“If you can beat me, Murphy, I’ll go abstinent for a month.”

Lincoln raised his eyebrows as Monroe and Harper busted out laughing, but Raven was looking at Murphy with dead seriousness.

Octavia was suddenly rooting for Raven way more than she was before.

When the game started, it was Raven and Lincoln versus Murphy and Monroe, and Octavia, Harper, Miller and Bryan stood along the edges of the table watching. Octavia was standing next to Harper specifically, who turned to her during the early part of the game and asked, “I haven’t seen you around much. Octavia, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Octavia confirmed with a smile.

“I’m Harper, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Back at you. I only moved here a couple of weeks ago, so I’m still settling in and meeting people, you know?”

“Ah yeah, well it’s a good thing you know Raven. She pretty much knows everyone, so.”

“I met her through Lexa, who’s my neighbor. I only just started talking to Raven today, actually.”

Harper’s mouth opened suddenly, as if in some sort of realization. “ _ Oh _ , yeah I actually heard about you from Monty when I got here. He mentioned you, but I don’t think by name, which is what I was confused.”

“Oh,” Octavia said with a confused laugh, though she was pretty sure that Monty’s reference to her must’ve had to do with her liking Raven. She turned her attention back to the game to avoid anything else Harper might say about the situation, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Raven already winning.

A little over halfway through the game, Miller said, “See, Murph, this is why you never verse Raven. You’ll always look like a dumbass afterward.”

“I guess I always just hope that maybe she’ll fucking  _ miss _ a shot at some point.”

Raven grinned evilly. “Me? Miss a shot? I think you’re confused, my dear Murphy.”

“Shut up.”

Lincoln tossed his table tennis ball into one of the cups across the table, putting him and Raven even more ahead.

By the time the game was over, Murphy was feigning annoyance even though it was easy to tell that he was used to this. Raven was grinning cockily at him and Monroe both, and then Miller and Bryan rushed to one end of the table. Harper looked to Octavia, “Do you wanna play?”

“Oh no, I suck,” Octavia insisted.

“I’ll play with you, Harp!” Monroe offered. “Maybe I’ll have better luck with you than I do with Murphy.”

“Shut up,” Murphy quipped weakly, rolling his eyes.

Raven and Lincoln walked away from the other end of the table so that Harper and Monroe could take it. Octavia immediately stopped paying attention to the game when Raven was standing next to her, and she took a long drink from her cup to keep her attention focused on something other than how close she was to the Latina. “Sorry, I’m a bit of cocky asshole when someone thinks they can beat me at something that I’m a boss at.”

“It’s okay,” Octavia said lightly, before gathering up a bit of courage and adding, “it’s actually kind of hot.”

Raven smiled widely. “Really?”

Octavia was slowly realizing that being so close to Raven was a serious distraction, because she didn’t even notice that the game next to them had started when the table tennis ball bounced off of one of the cups and hit her in the arm. She jumped a little, looking at Harper who was apologizing as Monroe laughed. Octavia gave them both a quick smile to say that it was okay, and when she looked back at Raven, the girl’s dark eyes were still focused on her. Blushing, she took another drink.

“So you don’t like beer pong?” Raven asked, realizing that Octavia was not saying anything else on the topic of Raven being hot. Octavia scolded herself mentally for getting flushed and shy, but she forced herself to not think about it so that she could answer Raven’s question.

“I don’t not like it, I’m just really bad at it. I’m pretty clumsy sometimes, and my hand eye coordination is really not that great. Especially not when I’m intoxicated. But that doesn’t mean I can’t hold my alcohol, so don’t go there.”

Raven laughed. “I wasn’t going to.” The Latina took a small step forward so that her proximity to Octavia was very small. Octavia realized that the Latina’s drink was still set on the corner of the table, just behind her. Octavia considered setting her own down, but her nerves wouldn’t let her relinquish her distraction from this girl who would otherwise become the  _ ultimate _ distraction. “Do you like playing any other drinking games?”

“I haven’t played a lot, if I’m honest. Never Have I Ever and like, truth or dare, are some of the few, and um… I guess I’ve watched a couple of others. Drinking games kind of scare me, because the more I drink the more chill I get about doing weird things. I ended up on trying to twerk on top of a table once in truth or dare, and after that, I kind of stopped with that kind of shit.”

“I can’t even picture that,” Raven admitted, although the grin she was wearing made it seem like she could actually.

“Well good,” Octavia said anyway, “because it was really embarrassing.”

“The real question is how many clothes you were wearing – because most of the stupid things I’ve done while drunk include stripping off most of mine. And if you were fully clothed, you’re at  _ least _ better off than me.”

“I was fully clothed,” Octavia confirmed with a laugh, before pausing. “Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, I remember one of my friends told me that I tried to take off my shirt, but someone stopped me. Thank goodness.”

“I bet everyone else was disappointed,” Raven joked suggestively, leaning a little closer to the brunette, who blushed.

“Doubt it.” Octavia’s cheeks were very hot, and her heart was beating ferociously in her chest at her proximity with Raven. She felt herself shifting slightly forward as well, and her right hand, which held her cup, moved down to the table, setting the cup there and keeping her hand wrapped just around the base. Her gaze was glued to Raven’s, and she wasn’t sure whether they were about to kiss or if Raven was about to say something else when someone’s table tennis ball landing in a couple elicited a loud cheer that broke them out of their stare down, and then a new voice pulled both of their attention to the other side of the table.

It was Anya. “Hey, have you guys seen Lexa anywhere?” She was looking at Lincoln and Murphy, who were standing on the other side of the table as well.

“Uh, no, I haven’t seen her at all yet. Is she here?”

“Octavia said she was,” Anya said. Lincoln and Murphy both looked across the table at Octavia, pulling Anya’s gaze with them. “Oh, hey Octavia.” She looked between her and Raven quickly. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Uh, yeah,” Octavia said awkwardly. “Um, I saw Lexa in the living room last, but I got up to get some chips and I don’t know if she stuck around in there or not.”

“She wasn’t in there. It’s fine, I’ll keep looking. I’ll, uh, see you guys around.” Anya quickly made her exit from the patio, and Octavia looked back at Raven as the beer pong game continued. Raven was already meeting her eyes, but the Latina seemed unfazed about Anya’s arrival.

“You good?” Raven asked carefully, realizing that Octavia’s nerves had suddenly shot up.

“Yeah, fine.”

Raven watched her face carefully. “Are you… worried about Anya?”

“I mean, not really. I just don’t know if she would be… um, mad that I… ah…”

“C’mon, Octavia, you just moved here. It would be stupid if Anya got mad at you for  _ talking _ to me,” Raven insisted, and although talking wasn’t really Octavia’s primary concern, she appreciated the assurance. “And Anya and I might not be super compatible, but I know that she’s not stupid, so she’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Another person was approaching them now – Monty, Octavia realized as she forced her gaze away from Raven. “Hey, you guys want some pizza?”

“Ooh, yes!” Raven agreed, reaching for her pocket. “I brought some cash to pitch in, too.”

Monty grinned. “You’re the best, Rae.”

“I know.” The Latina produced two tens, handing them over to her friend. “Do you want me to make the order while you get some more money? Then it should be here by the time you’re done.”

“That’d be great.”

“Cool, I’ll go into a quieter place to call them,” Raven said, before looking back to Octavia. “You going to be good while I’m gone?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Octavia promised with a smile.

Raven grinned at her. “Cool, I’ll find you in a little bit.” The girl disappeared as Monty began to head over to another group of people as well. Octavia turned her attention back to the beer pong game, finding it about halfway finished. She got a little lost in watching the back and forth of the game, laughing as people messed up and cheering for both sides when they succeeded. At some point, though, Lincoln spoke up.

“So, Octavia, you into Raven?” he asked across the table, smiling with an odd kindness that he seemed to have despite the slightly invasive question.

“Yeah,” she admitted shyly, giving up on trying to hide it since she obviously wasn’t when she was with Raven.

“I totally ship it,” Monroe said with a grin as Harper tossed the table tennis ball into one of the few remaining cups across the table.

“Oh god,” Octavia muttered, though she was slightly amused by the enthusiasm from Raven’s friends.

“How come we haven’t met yet? Are you new here?” Murphy asked.

“Yes, I moved here a couple of weeks ago.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I didn’t feel like I recognized you at all, and it would’ve been pretty embarrassing if you’d like, been around for a long while.”

Octavia laughed. “Yeah, don’t worry, you’re not going crazy.”

“Hey, hey!” Clarke’s voice suddenly exclaimed as the blonde appeared at the table. “What’s going on over here?”

“Just beer pong,” Miller answered.

“Where’s Lexa?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Anya stole her away for some secret meeting. She mentioned that you guys were down here. Who’s got next game?”

“You and whoever if you want it,” Monroe offered, as Bryan launched a table tennis ball across the table, missing one of the cups by half an inch.

Clarke looked to Octavia. “You wanna play with me?”

“Actually, I kind of suck, so I don’t really wanna embarrass myself.”

“Well  _ I’m _ awesome, so we could totally balance each other out.”

“Uh, excuse me Clarke,” Raven interrupted, appearing from behind the blonde all of the sudden, “but if anyone gets to balance out Octavia in beer pong, it’s me. I have first dibs, because I already asked her.”

“Ooh,” Clarke said thoughtfully, “we should verse. I can team with someone else who says they suck.”

“There’s no way anyone is as bad as me,” Octavia said with a slight grimace.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’m sure you’re not  _ that _ bad.”

“Oh hold on, I’ll get Emori. She  _ sucks _ .”

“She doesn’t  _ suck _ , she just doesn’t have the best aim,” Murphy defended quickly, causing Raven to smirk.

“Defending your girlfriend, Murph?”

“Shut up, Raven.”

Clarke disappeared back inside to go find Emori, and Raven looked at Octavia hopefully. “So you wanna try playing?”

“You don’t need me, aren’t you like, super good?”

“Clarke is the only person who’s ever beaten me in beer pong, but we’re pretty even matched.”

“Well, I’m definitely not going to help put you up and higher.”

“Maybe you’ll be my good luck charm,” Raven suggested with a toothy grin. “Come on, I’ll pay you back somehow later.”

Octavia thought for a moment, and then exhaled in defeat. “Fine,  _ one _ game. And you’re seriously going to owe me, Raven.”

“Yay!”

The current game finished off pretty quickly after that, and Clarke turned back up with a slightly disgruntled Emori in tow. She seemed to perk up a little when Murphy greeted her, and Octavia definitely noticed their chemistry. She thought it was kind of unfortunate that Emori wasn’t ready to give Murphy a chance, since she clearly knew how much Murphy liked her. They seemed like two people who would work fairly well together.

Octavia had to stop thinking about them, though, when the game was set up and began. A quick game of rock paper scissors determined that Clarke and Emori would go first, and Emori insisted that Clarke take the first shot. She made it into a cup easily, and Raven took the drink. Then Raven shot back, landing one of the cups as well. Emori drank it before taking her own shot, and missing. But then it was Octavia’s turn to shoot, and she was unsurprised to see the ball bounce off of the rim of one of the cups and back onto the table toward her. “I told you, I suck.”

The game went on mostly like that for a while, and thankfully, Emori did actually seem as unskilled as Octavia was. Clarke and Raven were so evenly matched, though, that it came down to two cups left on either side, and since Clarke had gone first, if the pattern continued, the other team would win.

Octavia rarely felt much of a competitive spirit in games like this, but being Raven’s teammate, she suddenly felt bad about being the cause for Raven’s loss. Clarke shot and got one of the last two cups, and Raven did the same thing, and then Emori shot for the last one, missing by a fairly large distance. Octavia grabbed the ball and took in a deep breath. She felt Raven looking at her – the Latina hadn’t said anything negative to her about how badly she was at the game, and had occasionally cheered her on throughout the game despite how awful she was. The rest of their friends gathered around the table had been fairly nice as well, but now, Octavia focused directly on the last remaining cup. If she missed, which evidence would say that she would, then Clarke’s next shot would mean their loss.

She had actually gotten a few successful shots before in beer pong in the past – very few, but at least her record wasn’t a flat zero. She wasn’t sure how she had ever done it, but she tried to summon her inner beer pong player as she finally tossed the ball. She held her breath as it headed on a fairly good trajectory, but she felt her heart sink when it seemed like it would go too far. But then it hit the edge of the cup and bounced off of it  _ into _ the beer, and her jaw dropped as Raven cheered.

“Oh my god! We won!” Raven exclaimed excitedly.

Clarke’s jaw was dropped too. “O! You were supposed to keep missing!”

Octavia laughed brightly. “I guess my coordination decided to get its shit together for once.”

“Damnit, I hate losing to Raven,” Clarke huffed.

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Meanwhile, we’re all used to it already.”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke tossed her ball into the last cup in front of Raven and Octavia as Emori drank the one that Octavia had gotten in. Octavia chuckled, and Raven grabbed the ball out of the cup. “Victory drink?”

“Gladly,” Octavia agreed with a chuckle, taking the cup from the Latina and chugging it down quickly.

“Hey, losers, pizza is here!” Jasper’s voice suddenly called.

Raven lit up even more, if it was even possible. “Ooh! Pizza! You want some, right, O?”

“Yeah,” Octavia said, setting the cup down, “I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Okay, just meet us in the living room. I want the couch, so I’ll be getting Monty to kick other people off of it.”

Octavia laughed happily and nodded. “Alright.” She veered away from the rest of the group once they’d all moved inside, and found her way back to the bathroom. She wasn’t as nervous as she’d been before, especially not now with her liquid courage, so she just went to the bathroom and washed her hands as quickly as possible so she could rejoin Raven in the living room.

When she got back there, though, she saw that all of the seats on the couch, as well as most of the floor, had been taken by their rather large friend group. Now, Lexa and Anya had rejoined everyone as well. Octavia frowned as she searched for a place to sit. Pizza was already being passed around, and that’s where everyone’s focus was, but Raven noticed Octavia after only a handful of seconds.

“Oh shit,” she said, glancing around the room before looking back to the brunette. “If you need a seat, I have one open…” Raven batted her eyelashes innocently as she glanced down at her lap.

“You want me to sit on your lap?”

“If you don’t want to, I can stand and you can sit here.”

“Oh shut up, I’m not going to make you stand,” Octavia said with an eyeroll. “Here, scoot over a little so I’m not sitting like,  _ completely _ on top of you.”

“Why? I don’t care.”

“Because I said so,” Octavia answered lightly, causing Raven to laugh a little and press herself a little closer to Harper, who was sitting next to her. Octavia inserted her into the tiny spot left between Raven and the arm of the couch. She ended up half on top of Raven anyway, and the Latina shifted back away from Harper once Octavia was seated.

“Is my lap comfy?” Raven asked with an innocent chuckle.

“Sure,” Octavia answered with an eyeroll, adjusting her position so that she was leaning on the armrest rather than Raven, and her legs kind of went across Raven’s lap at a diagonal. She could tell that it was more comfortable for both of them that way, but she had to admit that literally touching Raven a really nice feeling.

Pizza and paper plates both reached them, and they served themselves up a couple of slices before passing the pizza to the people sitting on the floor. An active conversation was flowing between everyone in the room at this point, but Octavia was fairly out of the loop about whatever it was about. Raven managed to join the conversation, but Octavia stuck to quietly eating her pizza and listening to everyone talk lively.

When she and Raven were both done, the Latina stacked their plates and leaned forward to toss them onto the coffee table, where the trash pile had begun. When she leaned back into the couch, Octavia adjusted her position a little bit, causing her thigh to press down onto Raven’s with a bit more pressure, a little higher up her leg, and she didn’t miss Raven’s suddenly pressing together a little bit as the Latina’s eyes grew somewhat in size.

“Sorry,” Octavia apologized quickly, looking into Raven’s dark eyes, which jumped over to hazel ones.

“You’re good,” Raven insisted. “I am the one who invited you to sit on my lap, after all.”

“Well it is pretty comfy now that I’ve been sitting here a while, so thanks.”

Raven grinned. “It’s my pleasure.”

Octavia answered the grin with a smirk and said, “I’m sure it is.”

“Excuse me, are you trying to imply that I only asked you to sit here for my own enjoyment?” Raven asked teasingly, feigning offense.

Octavia drew her legs up a little, resting her thighs closer to Raven’s center and putting a bit of pressure there. She didn’t miss Raven’s sharp inhale, and it made her smirk again and her eyebrows raise. “Am I wrong?”

“Well, it wasn’t my  _ only _ motivation,” Raven muttered, glancing away shyly for a second. Octavia smiled, glad that she had the upper hand for once. The alcohol in her system had definitely made her more at ease.

“Good, I wouldn’t want to think that you were using me or something.”

“I could  _ never _ ,” Raven promised with a laugh. “Now if you would kindly mind moving your leg back to where it was, I would appreciate it.”

“Is it bothering you?” Octavia asked, still smirking.

“You’re mean,” Raven accused, moving her hand to rest lightly on Octavia’s thigh before gently pushing it away. The other brunette didn’t fight it, but she was glad when Raven’s hand stayed resting on her thigh afterward.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be nicer.”

“Not too nice, though, I like a girl who has some sass.”

Octavia laughed in surprise, not expecting the comment. “Well you’re in luck then, because I’ve been known to be pretty sassy.”

“-but  _ Octavia _ decided to get  _ good _ at the game, so she’s the reason I lost,” Clarke was saying, drawing Octavia out of the little bubble she was in with Raven. Everyone glanced at her, and Octavia half expected Raven to move her hand from her thigh, but much to Octavia’s delight, she didn’t.

“It’s not my fault that my coordination decided to whip itself into shape,” Octavia insisted defensively. “Plus, if Raven and I had gone first, we would’ve won, because the two of you have to be so fucking  _ perfect _ at beer pong.”

“Isn’t it infuriating?” Lexa asked with a laugh. “The first time I played against Clarke, she told me that she was really bad, so we put a dinner on the line and I ended up buying her fucking lobster for dinner that night.”

Clarke grinned. “It’s all about timing.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t bet some Sexy Lexi time,” Raven contributed, causing the group to laugh as Lexa’s jaw dropped.

“What did you just call me?”

“Apparently, that’s Raven’s nickname for you,” Clarke told her girlfriend in amusement.

“You knew about this, and you didn’t already shut it down?” Lexa asked with a pout.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault that you’re sexy!” Clarke defended.

Finn faked a gag from the other side of the living room, and the group laughed again as Lexa rolled her eyes.

Everyone was finished with their food by now, and Maya and Jasper challenged Miller and Bryan to a game of beer pong, so the group of them started to disperse. Once the couch was clear aside from Raven and Octavia occupying one spot, the Latina drew her fingers in a circle on Octavia’s thigh. “Are you ticklish?”

“Raven, if you tickle me –“ Before Octavia could finish, Raven’s fingers suddenly poked into the brunette’s sides, causing the girl to jump and squeal. She would’ve jumped onto her feet had she been sitting normally, but she since she hadn’t, she ended up kind of flopping onto the now open spot next to Raven on the couch. Raven reached out to keep tickling Octavia, and the girl gasped out, “Oh my god, Raven, do  _ not _ tickle me.”

“How are you gonna stop me?” Raven asked, lifting a cocky eyebrow. “And I’m not ticklish, so don’t even try that.”

Octavia hesitated, and Raven moved her hands closer. They darted toward Octavia’s sides quickly, but the brunette managed to catch them with her own hands, pushing them back toward Raven. With the Latina pushing back, Octavia had to get up onto her knees to effectively protect herself, and then Raven stopped pushing, causing the brunette to almost fall on top of her, catching herself with her hands on either side of the armrest and her knees on either side of Raven’s lap, in this position that they had somehow ended up in. “I told you not to tickle me,” Octavia said quietly, her eyes shifting involuntarily to look down at Raven’s lips.

“Yes, you did do that.” Raven’s voice was suddenly very breathy.

Octavia looked back up at Raven’s eyes, then at her lips, then back up again before finally pushing herself to lean down and press her lips softly against Raven’s. The Latina returned the kiss instantly, sighing happily into it. Kissing Raven was much nicer than it had been in Octavia’s head – it was soft and sweet, and Raven was quite a natural at kissing, that was for sure. Well, that or she had a lot of practice, which Octavia wouldn’t be surprised about either. Raven was definitely a very likable person.

Either way, Octavia got lost in the kiss rather quickly, especially when even from under Octavia, Raven took over the kiss and slid her tongue in between the other girl’s lips. Octavia could kiss the Latina forever it felt like, she wasn’t even sure how much time was passing as the kiss heated up little by little. Raven’s hands landed on the back of Octavia’s thighs and she’d sat up a little from her previous position. Their centers were rather close to one another, and Octavia felt hers getting warmer.

Raven hummed suddenly, pulling her face away from Octavia’s a little and murmuring, “Hey, do you wanna get out of here?”

“Yes, but…” Octavia trailed off, feeling nerves gathering in her stomach again as she pulled her face up a little. Raven’s eyes met her concernedly.

“But what? We don’t have to.”

“I just, I don’t want this to be just a… like, a onetime thing, like, I really like you.”

“Me too, Octavia,” Raven promised, “don’t worry.”

“Good, then let’s get out of here.”

Octavia climbed off of Raven, getting off the couch. As Raven followed suit, Octavia realized that all of their friends had dispersed and the living room was empty besides them. Loud noises coming from the back porch told them that that was probably where most of the people were at this point, but as they headed to the front door of the house, they were suddenly intercepted by Lexa, Clarke and Anya.

“Ooh hey,” Lexa said, not even trying to hide her interest in the two of them, “you guys gonna go outside? I heard someone brought Jell-O shots.”

“Nah, we were actually on our way out,” Raven answered, and Octavia didn’t miss Clarke’s subtle smirk toward the Latina.

“You guys have fun, though,” Octavia said to her friends.

Lexa laughed lightly. “Alright, you guys, too.” She flashed Octavia an encouraging smile. Anya made brief eye contact with Octavia as well, and she was smirking a little too, which officially dissipated any of the remaining stress regarding the fact that Raven and Anya were exes.

Raven suddenly slipped her hand into Octavia’s, gently tugging her the rest of the way out of the house as the other three girls headed to the back yard. When they were outside, Raven nodded directly across the street. “That’s my place.”

Octavia nodded, her heart pounding as she found her thoughts wrapped up in the feeling of Raven’s hand interwound with her own. As they walked up to the house, Octavia tried to calm herself down so that Raven didn’t think she was reconsidering what they were probably about to do, because she definitely wasn’t doing that.

Raven fumbled with her pocket when they got to the door, producing her house key and unlocking the door. It was silent when they walked in, and Raven assured Octavia, “My dad isn’t home, so we’re alone.”

“It’s a nice house,” Octavia commented as Raven, still holding her hand, pulled her through it and down a hallway to a slightly ajar door. The Latina pushed it open to reveal her bedroom, a small and modest place that was only slightly cluttered on the shelves and on the desk. The full sized bed was neatly made in the corner of the room. “Wow, your room is impressively clean.”

Raven laughed. “Is yours messy?”

“To be fair,” Octavia defended without even having to answer the question, “I’m still unpacking.”

“After like three weeks?”

“Hey, I’ve had school and stuff.”

Raven laughed brightly again, and it made Octavia smile. She was starting to become obsessed with the sound of Raven laughing. “You make a fair point, I guess.” She released Octavia’s hand, much to the brunette’s disappointment. “I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick.”

Octavia waited patiently in Raven’s room after the Latina disappeared into the bathroom connected to her room, looking around. She saw a number of photos on Raven’s wall, mostly of her with her friends, and there were a few of her with Anya, which the brunette thought was interesting. Octavia was the kind of person who would take down photos like that after breaking up with someone, but it made sense to keep them, too. Even after a relationship ends, she supposed it was okay to still remember the happy things.

When Raven left the bathroom, Octavia decided that she should go as well, because she had a feeling that they were in for a night that would preoccupy her too much to remember to pee.

When they were both back in the room, they ended up standing near the door, both of them hesitant to move toward the bed.

Raven looked at Octavia fondly. “Did you have fun at the party?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Good.” Raven wet her lips quickly, dark eyes jumping down to watch Octavia’s lips for a moment. It seemed like she was about to say something, and Octavia waited eagerly for her to do so. But she was surprised when Raven was straight to the point. “I really want to kiss you.”

“So kiss me,” Octavia breathed out.

Raven didn’t wait after that, taking a step forward and pressing her lips forcefully against Octavia’s. The brunette stumbled back, thinking that she would run into the still open door, but Raven somehow reached around, closing the door and then backing Octavia up against it, their lips connected the whole time. Octavia’s hands had found their way to Raven’s hips, looping her thumbs through two of the belt loops and the rest of her fingers splaying over the Latina’s clearly defined ass. Raven was in full control of the kiss, and Octavia was feeling oddly hazy – likely a mix of being intoxicated by alcohol, and intoxicated by Raven.

Raven’s lips tore away from Octavia’s after some amount of time, instead landing on the brunette’s exposed neck, and Octavia moaned audibly. Raven’s hands were pressed against Octavia’s covered midriff, but they drifted slightly higher every now and then, driving the brunette crazy. She pulled one of her hands away from Raven’s ass to grab the girl’s hand and move it upward, so that it was directly over her chest. Raven got the message, squeezing Octavia’s boob in her hand. Leaning her head against the door, Octavia let out a slight gasp, and suddenly Raven’s lips were back on hers.

When Raven’s hands slid down away from Octavia’s breasts, down to her hips, poking her fingers slightly under her pants, Octavia felt the touch burning like fire, and she let out an involuntary moan at the feeling. “May I?” Raven murmured against Octavia’s lips.

“Please,” Octavia returned, and with that, Raven gently pushed down Octavia’s pants and underwear both in one motion. Once they were low enough that they fell alone, Raven pressed her hands against the back of Octavia’s bare thighs firmly.

“Mm,” Raven hummed, before delving her tongue into Octavia’s mouth, the latter girl’s tongue intercepting it appreciatively. The Latina’s hands slowly dragged upward until they were resting over Octavia’s ass. Octavia was slightly surprised that Raven hadn’t yet gone for her exposed center yet, and at this point, it was beginning to throb with want.

She broke their kiss this time, breathing heavily as she tried to gather enough oxygen to speak. “Raven, can you touch me please?”

Raven squeezed her ass, causing Octavia’s thighs to press together. “Can I  _ taste _ you?” the Latina asked back gently.

“Yes,” Octavia gasped back, and then Raven’s face was gone, the girl kneeling down in front of Octavia. All of the sudden, her tongue and lips were against Octavia’s lower lips, and the brunette let out a mix between a moan and a gasp of surprise.

Raven pulled away from Octavia’s center slightly to murmur. “You’re wet.”

“Are you surprised?” Octavia asked, laughing breathily until Raven’s tongue came in contact with her again, and it faded off into a gasp.

“Mm,” Raven hummed against Octavia, causing a vibration that made Octavia shudder and her hips lurch forward slightly.

Raven’s right hand moved from the back of Octavia’s thigh to the front suddenly, positing itself in between her legs carefully. Then all of the sudden, two fingers pushed their way inside of Octavia, causing the brunette to let out a long moan. Raven’s tongue on her clit, plus the gentle yet firm pulsing of her fingers was easily pushing Octavia toward climax already. “Holy fuck, Raven, please don’t stop,” she pleaded, then groaning and adding, “faster.”

Raven obeyed, and Octavia’s hips were also trying to grind downward. The Latina seemed to notice, so she pushed deeper inside of the brunette with every pulse, and Octavia could barely even think at this point. Her body was beginning to go slightly rigid, Raven working diligently with her tongue and her fingers as her left hand squeezing the back of Octavia’s thigh.

“ _ Fuck _ , Raven, I’m…  _ fuck _ I’m coming,” Octavia whimpered in pleasure, her voice fading off into moans and grunts. She finally came, crying out an unintelligible expletive. As soon as her body relaxed, making it apparent that her high was over, Raven slowed her movements, allowing Octavia to slowly come down.

She leaned backwards, angling her head up to look at Octavia, who only noticed in the brief second that she let her eyes flicker open before closing them again.

“Holy shit,” Octavia breathed out once her breaths had mostly leveled out.

“Holy shit good?”

Octavia let out an incredulous laugh. “Obviously.” Raven stood up, gently pulling her fingers out of the girl. She gently took Octavia’s hands, which felt her own wetness still coating Raven’s fingers.

“C’mere,” Raven coaxed softly, pulling Octavia away from the door and toward her bed. Octavia followed, starting into Raven’s dark eyes as though it were her only purpose for existing. When they reached the bed, Raven, still holding Octavia’s hands, stepped around the brunette before gently pushing Octavia down onto the bed.

Octavia moved up along it so that she was near the headboard, and Raven pressed her down into the pillows, straddling her. “You sound so hot when you come,” she murmured quietly, leaning down and pressing her lips against Octavia’s neck.

“Oh?” Octavia asked, her eyes flickering closed.

“Mmhmm.” Raven hovered her lips near Octavia’s ear and whispered, “I wanna watch you this time.”

Octavia felt heat pool between her legs and she clenched her thighs together, suppressing a moan. “Okay.”

Raven’s hands pressed onto Octavia’s hips, and then dragged up under her top. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes,” Octavia consented easily, pleased when her shirt was stripped off of her body. She didn’t even wait for Raven to take the time to ask her about her bra, instead reaching up to unhook it herself. Raven got the message and helped to remove the garment. She leaned down to give ample attention to Octavia’s boobs, and although it felt great and left Octavia moaning, she desperately wanted Raven to touch her again. “Raven, p-please…”

Ever attentive, Raven dropped her right hand down to Octavia’s thighs, stroking the inside of them gingerly before finally bringing her fingers to meet with Octavia’s wetness again. “Oh  _ fuck _ , you’re so wet,” Raven moaned.

“Your fault,” Octavia replied, eliciting a chuckle from the Latina, who was slowly beginning to work against Octavia again. Everything felt slower this time, probably because without Raven’s tongue, there was less stimulation, but it felt nice. Raven switched between kissing Octavia’s lips, neck, and boobs as the brunette was brought closer and closer to climax. When she finally went rigid again, arching her back as she began to cry out, Raven sat up a bit away from Octavia’s body.

Octavia fell back against the bed, a bit of a sweaty mess at this point, feeling completely relieved once her orgasm finished. Raven hummed appreciatively and said, “Yep, you look even hotter than you sound.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Octavia barely managed to say through her breaths as she forced her eyes open to meet Raven’s dark gaze.

“Oh really? So this is nowhere?” Raven asked, shifting her body and bringing her thigh down in between Octavia’s, causing the girl to groan at the contact with her sensitive area.

“Fuck, Raven,” Octavia moaned.

Raven chuckled lightly, moving back to her previous position. “That’s what I thought.” Octavia searched Raven’s gaze carefully before hooking her hands around the Latina’s thighs and then swiftly lifting her enough to turn them over. Raven was completely surprised by the action, squeaking slightly as she landed against the pillows, breathless. “Oh shit.”

“You didn’t think that I was going to leave you unsatisfied, did you?”

“Well I’m not one to be presumptuous…”

Octavia smirked. “How polite. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to rip off all of your clothes.”

“As long as you don’t  _ actually _ rip them, this is one of my favorite tops,” Raven said back jokingly. Octavia grinned, staring with Raven’s shirt, then sliding her pants off, and leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Octavia raised both of her eyebrows when she realized that the Latina was wearing a matching set of deep red, lacy underwear.

“Oh, you’re  _ not _ presumptuous, huh? Do you normally wear lingerie to parties?”

Raven blushed, realizing that she was caught. “No, only when there are really hot girls there.”

“What if I hadn’t come to the party?”

“Well then it would’ve been my own, fun little secret with myself,” Raven answered with a little laugh. “And what makes you think that  _ you _ were the hot girl? Cocky much?”

“You better be careful with jokes like that.”

“Or what?”

“Or I might have to touch you until you’re so close to coming, only to decide that I’m too tired to help you finish.”

Raven’s jaw dropped. “After I made you come twice?”

Octavia smirked, shifting her weight over Raven so that she was pressing slightly against her center. “Was there something you wanted to say to me now?”

“Alright, you were the hot girl,” Raven gave in, smiling a little.

“Good.” Octavia pressed the palms of her hands against Raven’s midriff, tickling the warm skin with her fingertips a little. “Mm, your skin is so soft.”

“Thanks,” Raven said with a laugh, “it’s one of my most prized features.”

Octavia rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, dipping down to press her lips against Raven’s warmly. Raven hummed happily into the kiss as she let Octavia’s tongue explore her mouth interestedly. At the same time, her hands danced over the thin, lacy bra hiding away Raven’s boobs, feeling her nipples get perky on the other side. They broke apart for air for a moment, and Raven let out a tiny whimper that made Octavia moan, giving in and taking off the bra.

She played with Raven’s nipples as she made their lips swollen, and she only moved her lips down to Raven’s chest when her hands began to explore lower on the Latina’s body. “Mm, Octavia…”

Octavia slipped her hand into Raven’s lacy underwear, not hesitating to go for what Raven wanted her to touch. She was slightly surprised to find how wet Raven was. “Oh wow.”

“I told you that watching you come was hot,” Raven moaned as Octavia pressed her fingers against her clit.

“I guess I have to believe you now.” Octavia kissed Raven’s lips again as she stroked the Latina’s center slowly. When Raven answered with only a groan, Octavia decided not to beat around the bush, and slid two fingers into the Latina, breaking their kiss slightly to also take in a breath.

“Fuck,” Raven hissed, arching slightly in surprise. Octavia rested her forehead on the pillow next to Raven’s head as she listened to the other girl’s breathing quicken intensely. “Oh my god, Octavia, don’t stop.”

“I’m so glad I decided to finally talk to you today,” Octavia murmured into Raven’s ear as she sped up her movements even more.

Raven moaned breathily. “Fuck, me too. I was… getting tired… of waiting…” Octavia stopped suddenly, pulling up a little to look down at Raven, who was now looking at her in desperation. “Why’d you stop?”

“What do you mean waiting?”

“Oh come on, I’m not blind. I’ve seen you staring at me before,” Raven admitted, batting her eyelashes at the brunette. “Clarke kept telling me to ask you out, but I… ah, get kind of nervous to ask girls for their numbers. But that’s like, part of this whole insecurity I have that totally doesn’t apply right now, so you’re really welcome to make me come whenever you’re ready.” Raven had gone from confident to shy in a matter of seconds, and Octavia thought that it was adorable, but she decided not to call the girl out for it. Instead, she resumed her task of driving Raven to orgasm.

As the Latina began to stiffen, letting out short whimpers and moans, Octavia whispered little compliments that neither of them would remember, and when Raven finally cried out in ecstasy, Octavia was definitely very happy about finally talking to her earlier.

Octavia pulled out of the girl, laying down on the bed next to her and watching the beautiful Latina as she leveled out her breathing. “Damn,” Raven murmured.

“You’re so sexy,” Octavia said softly, “but you’re also really cute when you’re shy, just so you know.”

“I’m not shy,” Raven muttered, turning onto her side so that she could face Octavia directly. “I just… I don’t like getting rejected. Like how I’ve never been dumped, because when I feel a relationship falling apart I always do the dumping because I’m just… really scared of rejection. And uh, yeah we just started talking today, so maybe it’s too soon for me to be talking about this.”

“We also are lying next to each other in the nude, so I’m not sure we have many boundaries right now.”

“Did you just say ‘in the nude?’” Raven asked with a light laugh. “Also, I’m still wearing underwear, so technically I do still have a boundary.”

“Well, I’m not fazed by your rejection insecurity speech, as long as it doesn’t mean that you’re not gonna let me take you out on a date next week.”

Raven grinned. “I think I’d be okay with that.”

“Good.”

“Are you tired out yet?” Raven wondered, scooting a little bit closer.

Octavia shrugged. “I could stay awake a little longer… why, what did you have in mind?”

Raven grinned suggestively, bringing their lips together in another kiss, and from there, their night continued.


End file.
